Perfect for each other
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: my first fax oneshot : Fang is tired of Max always running away, so one night he gets her to tell him her true feelings!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay this is my second story ever and my first FAX one shot :). So please review and check out my all human story New Love for Max? That I am currently still writing.**

Max POV

It was midnight and I was sitting in _my_ room. We had just defeated Itex and we were staying with my mom. I loved getting to see my mom and Ella and just being able to relax with the flock. I was pretty content with my life right now, but something was missing. And no, me and Fang are not together. We are just friends and I have absolutely no feelings for him! But, he did try and kiss me yesterday, and I ran....again. Speak of the devil! There was a knock on my door.

"Come in Fang". I caalled

He walked in and smiled at me, my heart thumped painfully. Stupid heart.

"So what's up?" I asked him, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"You want to go for a flight?"

I almost declined, but I could see the pleading in his dark brown eyes and I couldn't refuse him.

"Uh, sure". Damn. I sounded nervous!

I walked over to my window and threw it open. I jumped out and spread my powerful wings. I free fell for a second then flapped powerfully and quickly gained altitude. I could hear the beating of Fang's wings next to me and I turned to look at him. He had a small smile on his face and his midnight wings made him look beautiful. Oh, wait I did not just think that. I do not like Fang! Besides, we could never be together! If we broke up I couldn't handle the flock splitting up again. It was not even a possibility.

I saw Fang, out of the corner of my eye, angle his wings downward. I followed suit and we landed in a meadow. Trees formed a perfect circle around a small open area and there was small purple flowers littering the ground. It was beautiful. I sat down in the middle and laid back, spreading out my wings. Fang laid next to me in the same position and we didn't talk for a while. These are the moments I liked with Fang. Where could relax and just forget our past for a little while. But then Fang spoke up.

"Max, we need to talk".

I made to stand up

"No, Fang, please."

I tried to jump in the air but now Fang was standing and he grabbed my arm.

"Max! I'm in love with you! I always have been and I'm tired of you running from your feelings!"

"I am not running from any feelings!" I said angrily but my voice cracked and his face softened a bit.

"Fang, we can't be together anyway. What would it do to the flock if we broke up. I couldn't survive if we split up again! I need you!". I covered my mouth with my free hand because Fang was still holding on tight to the other. I can't believe I had just admitted that.

"Max, if you don't love me, or have any feelings for me at all, then tell me right now. Tell me that you felt nothing yesterday when I kissed you, and I'll leave you alone."

I hesitated, I couldn't tell him that, because yesterday when he had kissed me it was the best feeling in the world. He saw my hesitation and then suddenly his lips were on mine. This kiss was different from the others, more passionate. His lips moving against mine made my whole brain short out. I couldn't think, I just went with the flow as the Voice had told me. We kissed for a while our lips moving togetherSoon enough my hands were tangled in his silky black hair and I was kissing him back with everything I had. Because, I had realized something: I wanted this, more than anything in the world. I wanted Fang. We broke apart soon later and we were both breathing heavier.

"Max, I love you. I won't ever leave you".

"I-I love you t-to" I said, and I knew my words were true.

I was in love with Fang and I had been lying to myself for a long time. I had loved him since the time we were in cages next to each other at the school. He broke into a full grin and my world lit up a little bit.

"Max, I promised I wouldn't ever leave you, if we break up, which we won't, then I promise I will keep the flock together. I won't let anything happen to you."

I believed his words, I loved him and truly believed that he loved me. We were perfect for each other.

**Author's Note: Okay so my first one shot. Please review and try reading my other story which is all human and features and abusive boyfriend of Max's that is not Fang. :)**

awesomeness12


	2. Final Authors Note

**Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed :) including:**

Amber Ice Fox

LegolasLoverAlwaysandForever

GIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS

Elesary

KiraKia

AthenaPersephone14

**I wont be making this into a story because theres not really anyway it could go so sorry for those who wanted me too. If you want you can check out my story New Love for Max?**

awesomeness12


End file.
